Eyes of Silver
by Ryuuen Kurai
Summary: [YueSakura series] Syaoran leaves, Sakura mourns and a certain Moon Guardian watches... Unknown to them, a shadow lurks in the night as the moon wanes... [Currently on rewrite: Prologue, Chapter 1&2 up]
1. Prologue

Standard Disclaimers apply.

Author's Notes:

After a little less than three years, I've finally decided to work on all my unfinished multi-chapter fics. _Eyes of Silver _is on top of my list, being my first ever fic. But, to avoid a great shift in tone or writing style, I have decided to rewrite and revise the prologue and first three chapters before continuing. Thanks for the support.

**EYES OF SILVER**

By: Ryuuen

**Prologue**

          "So… This is it?"

          A young girl, half-past sixteen, whispered haltingly, as a summer breeze blew by caressing her auburn tresses. It was unnecessary, a superfluous question, for she already knew its answer. And yet, a part of her wished that, somehow, it would be different. That _he _would answer differently. 

          Her companion, a boy of almost the same age with brown hair, wine colored eyes and a sorrowful expression, approached her and whispered in turn. "Hai."

          An awkward silence followed, filled with words unspoken, feelings hidden, regrets, memories… Their eyes met for a moment which seemed an eternity to both until emeralds painfully tore away and the spell was broken.

          "I guess this is when we say goodbye, then?" She finally managed, trying her best to smile but failing, unshed tears drowning the sparkle of her eyes. 

          "I'm afraid it is, Sakura-chan," came the carefully-worded reply.

          He tried to be strong. She tried to face the inevitable reality which she had both denied and expected. 

          "I-I'll miss you."

          Sakura looked up. "I'll miss you too, Syao-chan. I'll write to you everyday, I promise. Just… Just promise me you'll write back and tell me about your…" She faltered ever so slightly at the word. "Your wedding."

          He said nothing, simply looked at her with an unreadable expression, so she continued. "Give my regards to Meilin-san. I-I wish the two of you happiness."

          "Sakura-chan…" Syaoran began, just to find out that, for the first time in five years, he was lost for words in the presence of this delicate flower – _his _cherry blossom. It seemed just like yesterday that he professed his love to her in the aftermath of the final battle, when she had finally changed all Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. She has never failed to fascinate him ever since he met her and had realized he had fallen in love with her. And for five years, they shared a love so passionate and pure and true – a love that defied definition. They remained faithful to each other, basking in an ethereal bliss that they knew even the gods may have envied. They did.

          "Does it have to end this way?" Another superfluous question.

          "Sakura…"

          _Last call for passengers of Flight No. 107 leaving for Hong Kong; please assemble at the boarding area immediately. Repeating the announcement... Last call..._

"You should be going now," she found herself saying. "You mustn't keep your fiancé waiting." And then she smiled and he stepped forward, watching the stray strands of honey and silk flutter across a pale face. At any other time, in any other place, under any other circumstance, he would have allowed himself to reach out and tuck the wayward locks behind her ear and wipe away the tears he was surprised to find falling. But now… 

          There was so much he had wanted to tell her and yet they were given so little time. He wanted to apologize, to say that he didn't mean to hurt her, but to what end? Could that erase the fact that he was getting married in a month's time? Could that take away the pain of never seeing each other again? He stepped back.

          "Hai, that I mustn't," and he surprised even himself by the coldness of his tone. "Sayonara, Kinomoto-san."

          Detached. Emotionless. _Kinomoto-san_… More tears fell and her heart broke all over again. 

          "Syaoran…"

          And then a whisper, "Remember that I'll always love you." With that, he ran off and quickly got lost in the crowd clogging up the escalators. Those were the last words she ever heard from him. That was the last she saw of the beautiful, headstrong youth who was her first love. Her first heartbreak.

          "I will, Syao-chan. I will."

          And, for the first time in a long time, Kinomoto Sakura, Mistress of the Sakura Cards, broke down crying for the one who became the center of her life, her world, who became her strength and held her heart for the past five years. 

          Little did she know that behind familiar brown eyes, a pair of silvery-violet orbs was watching her as she mourned.

TBC…


	2. Chapter One

Standard disclaimers apply.

**EYES OF SILVER**

By: Ryuuen

**Chapter One**

          The chilly night wind blew, sending frail, soft, rosy petals into the air. It was nearly the end of spring and the lone cherry tree at Ueno Park was starting to shed its blossoms, providing a wonderful sight to anyone and everyone who would happen upon it. Their fragrance filled the surrounding area as the blossoms floated down as though upon the wings of the angel of autumn, all the while beckoning to one of their kind who, unlike them, was grieving at the moment. Kinomoto Sakura would have welcomed such a wondrous display of nature's beauty any other time. But not now, not here, not when the memories hurt too much to remember. She couldn't believe that Syaoran had gone, had left her. 

          Li Syaoran – a name that had brought her such unknown bliss during the years they were together; a name, just by its mere mention, made her heart beat faster, made her feel secure, safe, loved. The very same name that she now repeats, as the familiar sparkle of tears envelops her eyes. A name she never knew why she still evoked even if its owner was the one who caused her such sorrow. The conversation they had that fateful day reverberated through her mind, an echo that will haunt her for the rest of her life. Her heart was broken. Her world ended that day.

          _"Gomen nasai, Sakura-chan. I-I don't think we should see each other anymore," he had told her then, the almost desperate manner by which he clung to her the antithesis of his words. And then he pulled back, the moonlight shining down on his face making it seem more mature, much wiser than the young man her brother, Touya, had called "the brat."_

_          "Nandato, Syao-chan?" She was confused, wondering whether she had heard right or not._

_          "Sakura-chan…" He sighed and, putting his hands on her shoulders, pushed her lightly away from him, forcing emerald green eyes to look into the swirling depths of crimson ones. "Listen to me. I-I do not like the idea myself… but, you see… in a week's time… I'm leaving for Hong Kong…" He trailed of, as though there was something important he had to say but just didn't have the courage to. He released her._

_          "Syao-chan," his cherry blossom began, trying to keep the hurt away from her voice at being pushed back. "You know that wouldn't matter much to me... not at all. I could always…"_

_          She was so sweet, so caring, so understanding and he…_

_          "That's not it, Sakura! That's not it, at all!" He interrupted, surprising them both at the ferocity of his tone. He sighed and calmed himself down, willing himself not to look into pain-filled green orbs. "I am going back to China… to Hong Kong… and… to Meilin…"_

_          Silence. A very uncomfortable silence during which neither dared to look up. However, it was Sakura who broke the silence and, when she spoke, something akin to anger sounded with every word, spoken softly, though resonating louder than any shout ever could._

_          "Why? Were you lying to me when you said that you and Meilin were over? Have you been lying to me all these years, deceiving me, making me believe that you loved me?"_

_          A heartbroken sob._

_          "Was I such a fool to give you my heart?"_

_          Syaoran could not bear to hear such bitter words coming from the mouth that he had kissed so often in the past so he tried to gather her into his arms. She resisted and pulled away._

_          "No, Syaoran."_

_          And with that, she walked away. Then, it came…_

_          "Sakura-chan. Gomen nasai."_

_          Sakura turned around as the almost inaudible whisper reached her ears. _

_          "Don't be, Syao-chan. I'm not." Hesitantly. "I shall see you off for your flight next week. Ja ne." And with another glance at the cherry tree that had served as their special heaven for the past years, she bade the only love she had ever known farewell._

She smiled sadly. He had promised her forever once, in that very same spot. Or was it just a dream? For it was under the same cherry tree  that he had spoken the words that served as poison to her fragile heart. Still, the same tree she found herself weeping against after one year, knees drawn to her chest, arms covering her eyes. She was finally drifting off into an uneasy slumber when she felt an aura – a presence she had not felt for quite some time yet was very familiar. And then a whispered word…

          "Mistress…"

TBC…


	3. Chapter Two

Standard disclaimers apply.

**EYES OF SILVER**

By: Ryuuen

**Chapter Two**

"Mistress…"

          A whispered word, barely audible, broke the stillness of the night. Cold, emotionless and yet…

          Moonlight filtered through the limbs of the cherry tree, and Sakura stood languidly, looking up into calm silver orbs looking at her in quiet inspection. She tried for a smile and, finding that it fit, nodded in acknowledgement. "Yue-san… I haven't seen you in quite a while."

          Her Moon Guardian nodded in return and lowered his gaze. "I am sorry, Mistress."

          Sakura sighed. It was true. Yue had not appeared for a while, choosing to remain in his false form as Yukito. And, at the times when she did manage to summon him, his stays were brief and, the moment he felt that his task was finished, he would just revert back. After some time, she finally gave up on summoning him and simply waited for him to appear when he wished to, which wasn't that often. Yes, she did miss him but she knew that forcing him to spend time with her would be taking a step backward. She had to respect what Yue-san wanted, for, even if she had gained his loyalty, she knew she was yet to win his friendship. How terribly wrong she was!

          For five long years, Yue had watched behind Yukito's eyes, the blossoming flower that was his Mistress. His being seemed to exult at the mere manifestation of her presence. It was strange, that feeling of peace and contentment every time she would smile at his false form though he often wondered whom she was really smiling for. He wondered what it would take for her to smile. He wondered how Clow's descendant felt to be the reason behind that smile. But now, he was gone, and the bubbly, loving, energetic young woman who was his mistress was reduced to…

          "Yue-san…"

          "You still mourn for him?"

          She looked up, taken aback by the question. Tears began to fall again in spite of herself and she averted her gaze, surreptitiously wiping them away. She tried to plaster a smile that did not come out as sincerely as she wanted it to and mustered a cheerful tone. "What do you mean, Yue-san? Of course not! It's been a year and…"

          She was surprised when she felt cold fingers tilt her chin up and brush away the salty liquid flowing down her cheeks. 

          "Yue-san…"

          "You cry, Mistress. Why?"

          It was an innocent question, as though he did not truly understand how it was to cry. And maybe, she thought, he didn't.

          "It's nothing, Yue-san. I just… tripped and scraped my knee against the tree root… Really…" She tried, and yet there was something in Yue's stare that told her she was not convincing enough.

          "You were never a good liar, Mistress."

          She blinked, as the hands caressing her cheek withdrew, and blushed. "You know me too well, Yue-san."

          Her Moon Guardian looked away in return and whispered. "I don't." _If I did, I would know what troubles you so and stop your tears…_

          "What?"

          "Nothing, Mistress…"

          Silence. And then…

          "Would you please stop calling me that?"

          He looked at her questioningly.

          "I've been telling you to stop calling me Mistress for over six years now, y'know." She laughed mirthlessly, in an attempt to change the topic and the uncomfortable mood that was settling over them. 

          "It is your rightful title, Mistress and…"

          "I'm your friend, am I not, Yue-san."

          He pondered his answer and nodded.

          "I wish you'd never leave me…"

          Just then, a gust of wind blew, chilling her and sending silver and auburn tresses into fine disarray, sparkling under the silver of moonlight. And it was then that his hands found the contour of her cheeks once again and she leaned into the contact.

          "Yue-san, please don't leave me. Like everybody would."

          And then she found herself flinging her arms around him and sobbing uncontrollably upon his chest. Yue just stood there helplessly and let his mistress weep. It had been a long time since he allowed such an intimate contact and yet…

          Hands covered shoulders and squeezed them and Sakura smiled and pulled back. "Thank you, Yue-san."

          Her Moon Guardian looked above and beyond her as rain clouds began to fill the sky. "It is going to rain, Mistress. It would be best if I escort you home." 

Sakura looked up and confirmed it. "I guess so." She was startled when he offered his hand to her.

"Yue-san?"

"It would be quicker if I carried you. We'd reach your house faster before it rains too hard."

As if on cue, a big fat raindrop fell against her cheek and she nodded and he picked her up and unfurled his wings, ethereal in the darkness of night. It was getting cold but the warmth of the chest she was currently pressed against seemed to enough to lull her into a sense of security she hadn't felt since _he_ had left. 

And as the raindrops faltered not and the night wind blew stronger, a weary Card Mistress sighed herself to dreamless slumber in the comforting arms of her Moon Guardian.

TBC…


End file.
